skirmishes
by catlapmilk
Summary: he may be the only one fighting, but he's determined not to lose. – hinata/naegi, implicit komaeda/naegi. high m rating!


the hinata/naegi fic that got completely out of hand. extreme smut warning; there's hinted (and at the end, completely spelled out) komaeda/naegi because in my horrible little mind the three of them are shsl boyfriends and that's that. this may be a prequel if i decide to do some kind of ot3 fic later but no promises, for now! i know that i at least owe komaeda and naegi their own fic in the future (again). i hope that this is enjoyable to read as it was to write.

thank you.

* * *

The two of them come together, slow; fall into place like pieces of a puzzle. Naegi brushes his lips against Hinata's and feels guilty when he's surprised that they're so soft – he apologizes for the unsaid with a bit more pressure, mouth parting to subject him to the faintest touch of his tongue. There's no sound save the other's following exhale, a smooth rush of air through the nose. Hinata's fingers are clumsy, fumbling under the hem of Naegi's sweater as he shifts around on his lap; the smaller boy lifts himself and presses forward until his chest bumps Hinata's own.

The skin underneath is very warm and Hinata splays his hands over it – a marvel, this boy; how he wants to look and taste and feel. Naegi hums a little, smiles against his mouth. He rises up onto his knees; his hands slide up Hinata's chest to hang loosely around his neck, and when Naegi leans his head down to kiss him Hinata's head tips back to return it. Fingers skim the heated skin under Naegi's shirt, up the length of his back and smooth over the knobs in his spine.

Affected, their lips melt together with more intent than before.

Hinata skirts his hands around, gentle with each inch that runs under his touch; as he withdraws them Naegi pulls away slowly, kiss-swollen mouth splitting in an easy smile. Their noses nudge one another and Naegi means to laugh and play it off; instead a long sigh winds out of his mouth. The sound makes Hinata feel restless. He aches to feel more of him – he brings his eyes level to Naegi's throat, swallowing hard as one hand comes up to pull at the zipper of his jacket. He can feel the twitch in the forearms draped over his shoulders, the grin pressed to his temple. When the material separates Hinata immediately shoves his hand under Naegi's thin shirt and lays his palm flat against his stomach.

A cheek rests atop his head as he feels out each soft curve of his body; Hinata pushes the material up to expose the creamy flesh of Naegi's stomach. His eyes are bright, silent awe, and the pains of hunger twist below his stomach. He can't see the face of the boy above him – Naegi's cheeks are dusted rose; his lids flutter closed as Hinata caresses all of him that he can.

Moments pass by of simply feeling and when he resigns, pulls away, there is a question written over Hinata's face – one Naegi answers with a short laugh and a simple _yes_.

"Are you sure?" A dark feeling slips into the cracks between their bodies. Hinata is aware of it first, or maybe it is only him, but it's cold and sinks into his chest. He swallows again because his mouth is dry; a second time when that does nothing, a third to keep the desperation away. "I'm not—"

"I know," Naegi says softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiles, "and I like you anyway."

It lights a fire in Hinata; chases the darkness away. He reaches up to push the sweater over Naegi's shoulders; Naegi lets his arms down to slip his arms through the sleeves, laying it beside them. There's a shaky exhale, nervous and fumbling fingers. He smiles warmly at Hinata in response. Naegi exudes patience, kindness; his blush burns a little brighter as his eyes flicker with anticipation. He nods.

Hinata grips tightly at the edge of his shirt next, pulling it up and over Naegi's head. He immediately experiences the thrill in the pit of his stomach, the swirl of desire. He leans forward, mouth seeking the curve of a collarbone – his lips close over the skin there with insurmountable focus; Naegi cries out softly, head tilting in instinct. Hinata slides his mouth up to the side of Naegi's neck and gently sucks a mark into it; dark red blossoms from the color of cream.

The boy sighs, sneaking his fingers into the space to work at the knot in Hinata's tie. His touch is feather-light, barely there, yet Hinata feels it the moment it comes loose – when Naegi takes his next breath he shudders, Hinata's teeth grazing over his pulse, and he tosses the accessory aside.

"Hinata-kun." His voice is low, rough at the edges. A layer of need creates the undertone of his words; it sings in Hinata's ears. He removes his mouth with a noise that makes them both embarrassed – Naegi blinks at him slowly, the pink of his mouth parted, and Hinata fits it with his own in a way that causes it to slip from both of their minds.

A small whimper from Naegi, a lingering brush of Hinata's tongue; both are content to allow their bodies to lead them. Teeth scrape signaling the first loss of control, and Hinata's fingertips tickle over the flat of Naegi's stomach to tuck into the waist of his jeans. His breath catches; Hinata's heart pounds.

He throws all caution to the wind and gracelessly shoves his hand in – Naegi makes another helpless sound against his mouth and Hinata takes the window of opportunity as it opens for him. The end of his tongue runs over each ridge at the roof of Naegi's mouth, and his fingers squirm about in the cramped space in an attempt to pleasure him. He has limited success; Naegi arches up seeking further contact, yet it's not the desired effect. Frustrated, Hinata withdraws both his hand and his mouth and devotes his undivided attention to the task.

Naegi says nothing; watches as Hinata furrows his brow and pinches the button from its loop. He blows out a breath and Naegi smiles softly. He curls a hand around the back of Hinata's neck and laughs a little; the simple action takes the edge away. Hinata presses a quick kiss to his mouth before tugging Naegi's clothing down his hips – a hiss escapes from Naegi's mouth when he is exposed, and becomes a soft moan when Hinata's fingers move to touch him.

Naegi's nails dig into Hinata's skin as his hand closes around him; Hinata only _concentrates_ as he strokes up and down, adding pressure in intervals. He bites down onto his lip, very red with kissing, cheeks much the same with the result of Hinata's actions. Naegi's breath comes quickly and Hinata tries not to let it distract him as his thumb smears lightly over him.

He winces when the nails sink a little deeper and risks a glance above him at Naegi's face – he's flushed and panting, and Hinata's movements still completely when he hears the small sigh of his name. Hinata's eyes widen and he instinctively leans forward to connect their mouths; his blood boils, his heart supplies fire to his entire body.

Naegi reaches forward, grabs handfuls of fabric; his fingers work deftly at the buttons of Hinata's shirt. Hinata hurries to aid him, working upward from the bottom – they meet in the middle and Hinata throws his shirt open, riding a wave of triumph, and Naegi laces a grin into their kiss. He presses his palms flat to his chest; pushes them up and over his shoulders, resting underneath the material.

Hinata rests his hand at the small of Naegi's back, rubbing in small circles as his tongue searches the other's mouth. The boy above him purrs affectionately, licking the inside of Hinata's mouth with as much enthusiasm as the other. Naegi makes him sick with want – Hinata's already heard the sounds that mouth has made, knows what Naegi looks like when he's being fucked. Shame makes his limbs tremble; the despair and euphoria that this is the first time Naegi has ever been his.

He forces the thought out of his mind with action. Hinata pulls his mouth away to replace it with his fingers; he bumps them at Naegi's lips hesitantly – Naegi smiles and sucks them into his mouth, lapping sweetly at each one. He swirls his tongue around each knuckle until saliva leaks from the side of his mouth. Hinata struggles to remain calm, can feel where he aches for Naegi on his own body. He withdraws his fingers after a long moment of outright gaping; Hinata reaches down, over soft curves, and presses at him gently.

Naegi's chest stutters; he cries out when he's touched. Hinata works his fingers in and out, setting a slow pace. He licks his lips, contemplating each movement of his fingers; cautious. After a long moment Naegi's breathing settles and one of his hands comes to rest against Hinata's cheek.

"Hinata-kun," he says, voice strained, "I think that's okay…"

He snaps his head up, eyes wide. Naegi blushes hard and averts his gaze; Hinata does the same, more than a bit dumbfounded. "Yeah."

Naegi moves first, climbing off Hinata to pull his pants from his legs and throw them off the side of the bed. He immediately returns to him, travelling on hands and knees until he is just in front of Hinata – Naegi reaches forward to dispatch the button and zipper, removing Hinata's clothes as the other had done for him.

He leans in, mouths along Hinata's thigh without warning. Hinata finds he's more pleased than truly startled. He feels sparks in his stomach; his head knocks back against the headboard as Naegi takes him into his mouth. Hinata groans, allowing his hips to arch up into wet heat, harder when Naegi makes a muffled sound around him. His hands thread into Naegi's dark hair as his mouth moves up and down, fighting any and all instinct to force the boy down. An image of it floods his mind. Hinata grits his teeth and instead, lifts Naegi's head.

"That's enough," Hinata tells him. His voice is rough and Naegi wipes the wetness from his mouth with his forearm. He wraps his arm around the smaller boy, draws him close. "Come here."

Naegi assumes the earlier position as he straddles Hinata, lowering himself into his lap. Hinata's mouth comes to latch onto the boy's neck as Naegi sinks down onto him. He gasps, rolling his hips when there's no more of Hinata to take; Hinata resists the urge to bite down into his skin. He kisses quietly at the area there, hands coming to rest on Naegi's waist.

"Have you… uh," Hinata whispers nervously against his flushed body, "Have you done it this way before?"

Naegi wraps his arms around Hinata's neck, exhales through his nose. "Yes."

There's something like a stab at his chest; Hinata disregards it. He tightens his grip and lifts Naegi before guiding him back down. He lifts his own hips when he hears Naegi whine. Hinata repeats the action, up then down, relishing each little coo of pleasure from the other boy.

"Hinata-kun," Naegi starts, breathless.

He looks up, meets the other's eyes, bright with excitement.

"You're so careful," he murmurs, averting his eyes. "You know, you don't…"

It takes a moment before Hinata is red to his ears. "Are you sure?"

Naegi buries his face at the junction of Hinata's neck and shoulder, and nods. Hinata takes a deep breath; lifts Naegi as he has but brings him back down quicker – he earns nails across his back, and it makes his heart hammer wildly. Naegi breathes out moans that are stifled by Hinata's shoulder as he's thrust into; he grinds his hips down when Hinata slams them together and Hinata's fingers dig hard into his waist.

Light flashing behind his eyes, Hinata trails one hand down and between Naegi's thighs; he moves his hand with the tempo of his hips and Naegi's head snaps up before it lolls back. A cry twists out of his mouth – he jolts forward to mash their mouths together as he comes between his stomach and Hinata's; they fall back and bump against the headboard as Hinata sighs in release.

He can't help but notice the way Naegi's thighs tremble; his stomach muscles twitch when Hinata slides out. Naegi slumps against his chest, arms still wound tight around his neck.

Hinata laughs, because he doesn't really know what else to do, and buries his nose in Naegi's wild hair. His heart swells, full of love; he wraps around Naegi, runs his fingers up and down his spine.

"Hinata-kun," Naegi whispers, barely audible from where his mouth is mushed up against the other's shoulder. Hinata grunts in question.

"I love _you_, too, you know."

His heart springs a leak, bursting with affection. There's some kind of sickness in his stomach, but he chooses to focus only on the good feeling. _It can't be as bad as you think it is,_ he tells himself. Hinata closes his eyes.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

"Say, Hinata-kun." He feels Komaeda before he sees him; he's endless and threatening, creeping darkness in his peripheral vision. There's a lilt to his voice, like he knows a secret or has a plan, and Hinata isn't looking forward to either. He doesn't respond; fishes around in his pocket for his room key.

"I happened to hear something very interesting about you."

There's a clatter of metal as he succeeds in retrieving it, only to have it slip through his fingers. A feeling of dread overtakes him – he turns his head to look at Komaeda. The look in his eyes makes Hinata uneasy; he's predatory, the illusion of spirals, like serpents coiling in madness. His mouth feels dry.

"Won't you get that?" Komaeda asks him, grinning. "I'd like to talk privately, if you don't mind."


End file.
